Together
by xXRandomFireXx
Summary: What if Sokka's captured by fire nation and ends up on Azula's ship. But when a strong storm hits and the ship sinks they wake up to find they're on a foreign land togther, and they grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone hope you enjoy my story! (**Author's note at end**)**

**Disclamier: **Sadly I don't own avatar....

CHAPTER 1:

The moon was slowly rising higher into the night sky canceling out some darkness. Clouds were rolling in over head and rain gently began to break the thick musty air from the past few days of blistering heat. The gaang walked silently through the brush of the forest relieved as the cool drops of water hit their faces. Everything was peaceful and calm until Sokka shattered the serene atmosphere. "Why can't we fly on Appa, we've been walking for what feels like forever!" he shouted furiously.

Aang sighed then explained. "I feel like a big storm is coming and it's already raining so I don't want to be caught in the sky when it hits."

"Yeah Snoozels what's wrong walking on nice solid earth it's just fine." Toph remarked stomping her feet loudly as she walked.

"Well that's just great for you but-" Sokka was about to make a comeback when Katara cut him off.

"Can't you just knock it off, I think we're almost to the next village." Katara said raising her voice over a crack of thunder that erupted out of the sky.

"Um…err…well not exactly the closest village is still a few miles away." Aang corrected as he patted Momo's head. That made katara sigh also.

"Then can we sit on top off Appa as he walks?" Sokka asked.

"No Appa's done a lot for us already, right buddy." Aang said tugging on Appa's reins who just snorted and groaned.

Everything went silent again as the rain hardened drilling down to earth like silver knifes falling from the sky. The wind picked up howling wildly as lightning and thunder boomed every few seconds. Even through the clouds the moon was still shining bright acting as a nice light for the group to follow the path they were on. Suddenly Toph stopped and spun around. "I think something's out there." She said raising her arms in defense.

"We're in the middle of the woods who else would be out here?" Aang asked and came to her side.

"I don't know but I feel it, I'm positive." Toph said shaking her head.

Aang took a stance also and so did Sokka and Katara. They waited motionless for a fight to break out soon, nothing happened. The gaang looked around squinting into the dark that wasn't illuminated by the moon. Just then an orange dot appeared in one corner of darkness. They all stared at it as it grew closer and more pronounced. It was a ball of fire hurtling toward them.

"Watch out!" Aang cried as it jutted past them hitting a tree and setting it ablaze.

More fire came spurting from the forest and followed by it appeared fire nation soldiers from all directions. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and flung it toward the soldier in front of him. The man ducked and let out a deep chuckle as he rose back up only to be hit straight in the back of the head by the boomerang coming back. Sokka caught it with ease then when to help take down more soldiers. Meanwhile Aang was fighting against three different guys. They punched out rapid fire blasts and Aang created waves of air that extinguished them. For Katara the rain was helping her out a lot by creating a flowing supply of water. And for Toph it was easy to bend the soft and mushy earth. They kept this up for a while until some soldiers started leaving and turning back into the woods. Soon all the soldiers were gone and the group was left standing there puzzled. "Where did they come from?" Katara asked relaxing out of the fighting mood.

"I don't know I was pretty sure no one ever followed us into the woods." Aang said looking around confused from the random fire nation attack on them.

"Okay, yeah it's great you're concerned why people attacked us but more important where did Sokka go?" Toph asked seeming to be the only one to notice he wasn't with them anymore.

Katara and Aang looked at each other in disbelief. "Sokka!" They both exclaimed.

"The soldiers must have got him while we were fighting." Katara said her voice full of worry.

"Yeah Sugar Queen." Toph squeaked with fake excitement. "You're a genius you figured out the most obvious thing that could have happened."

"Hey this is not the time for that Toph, Sokka he's… he's." Aang stuttered as his eyes flickered to the area around them. "He's gone."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so this is my first story. I hope you like it, well it's just chapter one there will be more chapters. Oh there is a paring and you could probaly guess it once you read chapter two. But for now peace out!!! **R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to my first reviewer!!! Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 2: PART 1:

The air inside the small metal cell was stale and smell strongly of salt water. Sokka sat up from the cold ground rubbing his eyes. He was confused and dazed. The last thing he remembered from last night was fighting with a soldier then everything just went black. He fixed his eyes on the small bared window behind him then stood up and wobbly walked over to it. The scene outside revealed an open stretch of ocean with land rising from the distant horizon. Sokka sighed then dropped back to the ground shaking his head which he held in his palms. "No, no, no!" He whispered loudly. "How could I have gotten captured by the fire nation?"

"Easily." A voice said as the metal door clanged open.

"A-Azula!" Sokka shouted once she came into a clearer view.

"And it truly was easy to capture you, peasant." Azula said with a smirk.

"This isn't right." Sokka mumbled.

"Who said it was, but it doesn't matter, either way you're still a prisoner." Azula snapped back.

Sokka ground his teeth and glared at her. "I know what you want and you're not getting it, so you might as well just let me go."

"Please I mean you're at least better than nothing, almost." Azula said looking at her nails with a quick smirk flashing across her face.

Sokka's face turned red with anger as he lunged up to swing at Azula. She quickly ducked then swiped her foot across the floor knocking Sokka back down to the hard floor. He lifted himself back up a little then rubbed the side of his head which stung from being slapped on the metal. Azula glared down at him with victory and confidence in her eyes. "You're going to have to do better than that." She warned before turning to leave.

"I will." He said to himself already thinking of a plan.

After awhile of thinking his plan over and over Sokka was ready to put it in action. He was sure it would have to work, it seemed fool proof. Once the guard came with his meal it was time to act. The man unlocked the door and stepped in then set the meal in one corner of the room. Sokka was standing by the window looking out at the ocean. The guard watched him for a moment confused a little. "What are you looking at boy?" he questioned.

"I think something might be out there." Sokka answered while trying not to laugh.

The man scrunched his face then went to look out the window also. The clouds in the sky were thick and dark. Waves were turning wildly as cool wind rushed past the ship. There was definitely a storm that was going to hit but nothing seemed unusual. "I don't see anything." The man grunted loudly looking out the window harder.

"Oh well then never mind." Sokka said casually leaning away from the window.

The man rolled his eyes then turned to leave. Sokka smiled so far everything was running smoothly.

"Wait one more thing." Sokka said taking a few steps forward so he was behind the man.

"What now?" The man said turning around only to be punched square in the face. He fell to floor and clutched his nose. Sokka quickly pinned him down and took the rope around his belt to tie him up. The guard fidgeted and squirmed but couldn't break free.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Sokka said repeating Azula's words.

The guard stared at him with furious eyes but he couldn't yell since Sokka had also tied something around his mouth. Sokka stared back at him for a moment then grabbed the keys that were also on the guard's belt. "See ya soon, or not." He teased before going out of the cell and locking it behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh, it took me forever to figure out how to upload a new chapter and guess what...IT'S STILL CONFUSING! But I hope you still like it so far. Also I kinda ended it at a bad point but I felt it was getting long. **R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm whipping these chapters out, also updating every day. Well finals at school are over so I have more time now. I might however slow putting up chapters because I'm still working on chapter 4 and I kinda got writers block :(**

**Disclamier: **Still don't own avatar -sigh-

CHAPTER 3:

There were two ways you could go down the hall he was in. Right or left. Sokka thought for a second then heard voices coming from the left so he of course went right. At the end of the right hall were two more ways to go. So he chose to go left which was good because at the end of that hall were the stairs leading to the front deck. Sokka scrambled up those out onto the deck then his luck and hope of escaping was gone. A few soldiers, Azula, and Mai were standing there apparently having a meeting or something. He froze and held his breath as all their heads turned towards him. Azula was first to speak. "Trying to escape but obviously not succeeding."

Sokka blinked rapidly but said nothing back.

"Um…princess." A soldier spoke up from behind her. "Should we do something?"

Azula was silent for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face. Everyone was quietly waiting for an answer. While they waited the storm started to pick up. The rain slowly poured down harder and harder. Thunder and lightning whipped at each other in the sky, and the wind raced faster around them. The ship started rocking back and forth with waves of the ocean. Everyone on deck stumbled to regain their momentarily loss of balance. "Princess what should we do?" The soldier asked in a more urgent tone.

"I suppose there's no point in locking him back up, I mean where would he go, jump in the ocean he can't swim forever." Azula answered looking at the stretch of water.

Sokka rolled his eyes and Ty Lee giggled. Then all of the sudden the storm became much worse. Waves were growing larger and the wind and rain got stronger. Lightning was flashing brightly up in the sky but then one stray powerful bolt shot down towards the ship and hit the tower. The ship rocked again and the crew on deck scrambled around in a panic. "Mai, Ty Lee, go below deck and bring everyone down there up here." Azula started yelling out orders.

Sokka took his chance and ran off from by Azula but she had already gone off in some other direction. Sokka was stumped at what to do next. He looked around at the fire benders by the tower trying to extinguish the fire that the lightning had created. He also happened to notice Azula by the tower and another lightning bolt coming toward where she was. Sokka wondered if he should go push her out of the way but then he saw that she noticed it coming and redirected it back into the sky. Mai and Ty Lee emerged from below deck with a few other people including the guard Sokka had tied up. They all quickly rushed to help the others, but the lighting from the storm kept becoming attracted to the metal ship. Sokka watched from a distance as the crew worked in sync perfectly, although every now and then a few would become scattered and out of place. It wasn't until then that Sokka noticed the lightning cracks becoming more frequent. He looked around and saw Azula still redirecting what came their way. He watched as she barely had time between strikes to protect herself from the next already coming. Sokka felt helpless just standing there. But why should he want to help, it was the fire nation after all, but that just wasn't the type of person he is.

A few minutes passed and the storm was still going strong. Azula hadn't been able to redirect one strike that came toward the ship, so that one bolt had caused the rest of the engine to cut off and the ship to stop working completely. Everyone was rushing faster to save the ship, but there was no way they could fix it now. Sokka knew this but he still felt he should do something instead of standing there looking like a lost idiot. He ran over to the tower and began climbing the cold metal ladder. No one had even tried to stop him because they were so wrapped up in what they were doing, or probably didn't care if he died. Once he was at the top he went to the controls and looked over them. Most were going rapidly back and forth and some weren't even working.

"Okay let's see." Sokka said taking a breath and trying to remember what he learned about boats and ships.

He glanced up for a moment looking out the glass window in front of him. Sokka squinted his eyes and continued to look at the ocean out the window.

"Is that…no, what is it?" Sokka said staining his eyes harder.

There was a lump out there, bigger than the other waves and growing quickly and coming toward them. Sokka stumbled backwards out of the small control room back towards the ladder.

"Everyone take cover there is a huge wave, come on!" he yelled but no one even as much as noticed him.

He turned around and headed back down the ladder when everyone below started screaming. He looked down then felt the ship tipping slightly. He clutched the ladder and waited for the wave to hit. The ship started going vertical and the whole crew had already fallen off. Sokka took his chance and let go falling down into the chilly salt water.

* * *

**A/N: **So I got my chapters mixed up 'cuz on chapter 2 I put part 1 but now this is chapter 3 so forget about the thing that said part 1. Anyways the beginning of this chapter picks up from when Sokka tricked the guard and got out. Also once again R&R, Peace out!!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha I updated. It took me like forever to find out how to finish this chapter. But here it is!!!**

**Disclamier: Who ownes avatar...well I can tell you it's not me**

CHAPTER 3:

Sokka opened his eyes half way and shuddered as a cold breeze flew over him. He darted up immediately and took in his surroundings. The sun was out and bleached white sand was on the ground below. The ocean water washed up to shore a few feet from Sokka. He scrunched his eyebrows then turned around. There was a forest with sunlight filtering in and glistening off morning dew and left over rain drops.

Sokka rubbed his head. "Where am I…" he trailed off looking at a lump on the white sand to his right.

He cocked his head and walked over to the object. As he got closer he could see it was a human. He also noticed who it was.

"A-A-Azula," Sokka said timidly. "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond and Sokka already thought of the worst thing.

"Oh my god, what if she's dead!" He said clapping his hand over his mouth before he could hyperventilate or freak out.

He breathed deeply then composed himself. He reached down and poked her shoulder twice. Azula's eyes squinted together then opened. She became instantly aware of what was around her. She gracefully leaped up and shot a blue fire blast at Sokka. He dropped to the ground as the flame crossed the top of his head.

"Where are we and why am I with you!?" Azula shouted fiercely.

"I don't know!" Sokka said panicked trying to get off the ground.

"Yes you do!" Azula yelled back and shot another round at him.

Sokka dropped to the ground again. "No I don't and if you stop

trying to incinerate me maybe we can figure it out!"

Azula dropped her fighting stance reluctantly and listened. "Make it quick."

Sokka sighed then began. "Well there was the storm yesterday and a really big wave came and tipped the ship, also lighting hit it and killed the engine. So I guess we floated over this way."

"The rest of the crew?" Azula asked impatiently.

"Maybe they floated off in another direction." Sokka took a guess.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Then where are we exactly?"

"I don't know, maybe an island or something." Sokka said back.

Azula shook her head. "This is too big of a coast to be an island, just look." She pointed to one side. The white sand kept going; it didn't turn or stop at any point they could see.

"True," Sokka agreed. "Well what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to find the rest of my crew, goodbye peasant." Azula said and turned on her heel in the other direction.

"Wait," Sokka called out, Azula slowed but didn't stop. "What about me?"

"Umm…like I care." Azula said in a harsh tone and continued walking.

"But don't you think if your crew was around here they would have already started looking for you or found you by now. They might not even be where we are." Sokka reasoned and picked up his pace till he was next to her.

Azula stopped abruptly. "Are you trying to find a reason to stay with me?"

"No," Sokka said taken off guard by that question. "It just might help our chances of survival if we stay together."

She took that into consideration. It probably was true and she knew it, because how safe would it be wondering around alone in a foreign place.

Azula glared at Sokka, "Fine, but we do things how I want it. Understood."

"Yes." Sokka said without complaining.

Azula nodded then looked around. There was a small path way leading into the forest nearby. It looked as if people had went through it before, maybe the beach use to be where ships docked and unloaded then followed the path to a village.

"We're going this way." Azula said trotting over to the path with Sokka behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** And there's chapter 4! I wish I could have thought of something else to write but I couldn't :( Oh well it was at least kind of a good point to stop. Kinda leaves you hanging at a cliffy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sucess, I got another chappie up and out. Oh and please read the authors note at end. Thanks!!!**

Chapter 5:

The sun was at its peak in the noon hours. Sokka and Azula had been walking for a few hours since the morning. You think they would have come to a small village by now, but they hadn't. Maybe the land was bigger than they had thought? But the scenery all looked the same. Green shrubs and tall leafy trees, occasionally a small open field leading across to more wooded area. The ground was scattered with branches and debris making the path uneven and harder to maneuver.

After a few more minutes Azula stopped and Sokka bumped into her. She glared at him and he backed up.

"We're going in circles." She announced, scanning the landscape with her eyes.

"Yeah, it does seem like we've passed this tree a few times." Sokka said trying to sound all skilled and what not.

Azula rolled her eyes obviously not impressed, "Trees all look the same, stupid peasant."

"Then how do you know we're going in circles?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"If you've been paying any attention you would have noticed that there are only a few giant boulders around. The rest are just smaller rocks or pebbles, and we have been passing boulders." She explained.

"So basically we've gotten nowhere?" Sokka asked.

"Most likely, that's right." Azula answered.

Sokka sighed, "Why don't we stop and rest for a while then?"

Azula pursed her lips as if she was having some sort of battle within herself. She knew they had been walking for hours now. Her feet were tired and she felt weary also, but she was always taught to never stop or give in. Maybe she would let it slip for now.

Azula turned back to Sokka, "Fine we can rest but only for a short while, we need to find a village to stay at for the night before sun sets. If not it would be even harder to find our way out of here."

Sokka nodded in agreement. They turned left and walked over some fallen trees. Behind the cover of the logs was a small spot of open space. They stumbled down the slight incline on to the ground of their temporary campsite. Sokka made his way over to an old tree stump and slid down to the ground. He pulled his foot toward him and started to rub the arch which was achy and sore. Azula went to the opposite side of the small circular area and sat down by a short fallen log. It was silent between them until Azula perked up and acted as if she was listing intently for something. Sokka scrunched his eyes and watched her. She got up then scurried back up the incline into the woods.

"What are you doing?" Sokka called as he slowly rose to his feet.

Azula popped out from behind a tree, "Quiet, and come look at this."

Sokka made his way over to her then followed her as she walked back into the woody green. He ended up looking at a wide open field with a stream a few feet away from them. On the other side of the field were more woods.

"Well we have fresh water now but what else am I suppose to see?" Sokka asked confused.

Azula rolled her eyes and pointed to the trees in the distance, "Above the trees there's smoke."

Sokka gasped. Sure enough there were puffs of smoke from behind the line of green and brown Trees and brush. It looked isolated to that one strip, and barely made it out from the trees.

"You heard the smoke?" Sokka contorted his face; even he thought what he just asked sounded stupid.

"No, I heard the water from the stream flowing. When I came to look I saw the field and smoke," She crossed her arms and stepped forward, "It's not from the fire nation though, I can tell. I think it might be a small house or something.

She paused and looked at Sokka, who was taking in what she said.

"We'll stay where we are for tonight, but tomorrow we're going over there. Raid the place and take what we need. It's not a whole village, just a house, it'll work." Azula's voice was confident and anxious.

Sokka wasn't too thrilled with the idea of breaking and entering some innocent persons home, but right now it was all they could do.

--------

Appa's feet skimmed the water of the ocean as they glided through the air. Aang smacked the reins and Appa groaned lurching forward.

"Where are going?" Toph complained holding the saddle tightly.

"To look for Sokka." Katara answered and took a sip from her water pouch.

"Couldn't we have looked for him on land first?" Toph asked.

Aang shook his head, "You've flown up here enough aren't you use to flying on Appa yet."

Toph put on a fake grin, "Yeah this is what a _BLIND_ earth bender loves to do!"

Suddenly Katara scrambled to the other side of the saddle and looked down into the salty water. "Aang stop."

The bison turned back around and hovered over the area Katara pointed out. Aang came over to the others with Momo draped around his shoulders. They both stared down to the water.

"What is it?!" Toph finally shouted.

"It's metal…in the middle of the ocean." Aang said confused himself. Soon one of the fire navy helmets floated over also.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say about this chapter, except we hear from the gaang again, so yeah..... IMPORTANT: I won't be able to upate for awhile after this because I have to go to Flordia for winter break. I will update when I come back though. Also I wish I could get another chapter up for my story _Days of their Lives_ but I haven't had time too write more to it but don't give up on it I will add more to it soon, promise. R&R :):):):)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update, my brain has been so dead lately. Anyway enjoy, I'm glad I finally got something up!**

Chapter 6:

Azula sat up on the forest floor, and stretched her arms above her head. She hated having to sleep on the ground, it was uncomfortable and filthy. Not fit for a princess at all. She looked around and saw Sokka still fast asleep, curled up next to a log. She sighed and stood up. Azula brushed herself off and noticed a layer of dust from the ground fly off. _Yuck,_ she thought to herself, _I need to bathe._ She pursed her lips then remembered the creek they were near.

"Sokka," she called out, "are you awake?"

No answer. Sokka's leg twitched and he rolled over while taking in a large gasp of air. It was clear that he would still be asleep for a little longer, so Azula decided this was a good time to go to the steam and wash up. She silently made her way out of the small incline and towards the creek. After mere minutes she stood at its edge. Azula walked up the bank for a short distance until she came to a small water fall, leading into a rock carved circle-which would make a good makeshift bathtub- that then lead into the creek.

She looked around uncertain then stripped out of her clothes. The breeze hit her bear skin and goose bumps ran down her body, causing her to shiver. She walked over to the mini pool area and felt the water. It was chilly and it would not be satisfying to sit in water that felt like a melted ice cube. She stepped in anyways but cringed at the temperature. She got into a stance that looked like she was about to fire bend, but instead she went slowly down into the water as steam came out her nose. The water became toasty warm as she sighed with relief and leaned back on the rocks. The steamy hot water felt good and relaxed her tense muscles. She dipped her hair under water and scrubbed as if there was shampoo. She ran her fingers through her hair like a comb then splashed her face with water also. After a while she reheated the water and just sat back.

Everything was fine until Azula heard what sounded like footsteps off in the forest. Instinctively, she got up and prepared to defend herself. Sokka at that moment came out of the forest. He saw Azula but it didn't hit him until he saw her clothes off to the side.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed falling back and covering his eyes.

Azula screamed also but hers was more rage filled. She wiped fire at him as he scrambled back into the woods and started running. She leaped out of the rock tub shooting a strike of lightning after him. It probably didn't hit him but she was not quitting. Azula threw her clothes on, but didn't bother to put the protective armor part on, or pull her hair back up in its topknot yet. She raced into the forest after Sokka. Meanwhile he was back at their camp and was hiding in the log he slept next to. He took deep breaths and was shaky all over. Sokka heard Azula was just outside of the log now, so he held his breath and became silent.

He thought she had left until he looked up and saw her staring in at him. He screeched and tumbled out the back of the log. Azula shot blasts of fire rapidly. Sokka hid behind a tree until he felt it shake from being hit with lightning.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't see anything, I promise!" Sokka yelled as he dodged blue fire.

"You die today, peasant!" Azula screamed back.

They ran around for a few more minutes until Sokka tripped over the out grown roots of a tree. Azula pushed him back against the tree and held a flame in her hand. Sokka closed his eyes and shielded his face. Nothing happened, and the hand holding Sokka back released. Sokka slowly put his hands down and saw Azula standing up looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you, you know…kill me?" Sokka asked quite confused.

"Do you want me too?" Azula snapped her head to glare at Sokka.

"No! It's just why didn't you?" He asked again.

Azula sighed, "Because you right about one thing, that one person can't survive out here alone."

"Uhhh…sure, totally." Sokka agreed.

"But," Azula's voice went threatening, "If I ever have a doubt that you saw something or something like that happens again, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you immediately."

Sokka sank back and gave a terrified nod as he toyed with a small pebble on the ground next to him. Azula went back out to the rock pool and got her armor and topknot holder then came back to the camp. Sokka had not moved an inch. She pulled her hair back up but left her armor off. She still had the underclothes on though. At that moment Azula froze and looked at the tree tops. Sokka got some courage back and stood up to look also.

"Remember the smoke?" Azula asked still on guard.

"Yeah, coming from across the field after you pass the creek." Sokka answered.

"Well then let's go." Azula commanded and headed toward the forest.

Sokka reluctantly followed. First he'd almost been killed, now he has to steal from an innocent home. This was not his best day. The two leaped over a shallow end of the creek and strutted towards the field. Sokka looked up and saw the smoke once again coming from over the trees. He hoped the people wouldn't be at home. Or maybe by some miracle it would turn out to be some village after all. But that wasn't the case. They now stood between a couple trees and the cottage.

A man come out of the back door and went over to a small barn in the corner. Azula and Sokka swung around behind a tree as cover. A few minutes later the man bought out an ostrich horse that was saddled up and ready to go. He got on and started off toward a path by the front of the house. Azula and Sokka rushed off to the back door. Sokka acted as if he was about to kick in the door when Azula stopped him. She looked at him stupidly then turned the knob and the door swung open. Sokka face flushed a light pink. Why does he act like a fool around her so much?

The two stepped in and grabbed two sacks hanging on a hook.

"Take anything that looks good or what we need, and more if you can." Azula ordered and started to rummage thought a cabinet.

Sokka did the same, but while feeling guilty. Soon the cottage was ransacked. Sokka stood by the window to take a break. His eyes widened when he saw the little ostrich horse trotting back down the path.

"We have to leave now." Sokka raised his voice.

Azula stopped still holding what was in her hands, "Why?"

"The man is back." Sokka pointed out the window.

Azula looked and nodded, "Grab the sacks and let's go."

Sokka and Azula hoisted the brown bulky sacks over their shoulders, but they where to late the man walked through the front door.

"Hey what are you doin' in here," the man shouted then saw the mess, and the brown sacks, "You guys are thieves, thieves, thieves!" He yelled as if there was some unseen person who would help him.

Azula and Sokka were out of the back door in a flash, sacks and all. The man came to the back door yelling and pumping his fist in the air. But they kept running.

* * *

**A/N:** I loved this chapter, we got somewhere in the story. It was also kinda funny. Keep readin' to find out what happens. R&R!!! :P :)


End file.
